Not by blood
by AoS craft
Summary: Horo starts to hit on Pirika even though they are siblings. Or are they?
1. Bad deed to a sister

Chapter 1

The hot water gushed down the tap in Pirika's bathroom in the Usui household. It was early in the morning, barely over 7.00am. She had a lot in mind; well it was only one thing which was planning how to kill Horo in his training but it does take up a lot of space in her mind.

The hot water cascaded down her toned body. Ever since she started to make Horo train, (which started when Horo became accepted as a Shaman at an age of 5) she'd been training hard herself, since she recently been accepted as a shaman.

Maybe I'll make him run 50 laps… Pirika thought.

She dried off her hair then wrapped a soft blue towel around her.

Maybe I'll make him do 500 push-ups followed by 500 sit-ups. her mind wandered evilly.

Pirika stepped into the only bedroom. She didn't feel the need to sleep in separate beds. Ever since the end of Hao, the duo resettled in Japan, Tokyo. They managed to get a terrace house not too far from Yoh's place.

Where's Horo? Usually that baka would be sleeping. Maybe he's tired of me waking him up. (She uses a steel baseball bat to wake him up after one second of warning) she thought.

Deciding that maybe he had to go to the toilet (there are three toilets in the Usui household), Pirika locked the door and walked over to the cupboard. She just got it opened when she heard a familiar set of footsteps.

"You woke me up," said Horo sleepily as he hugged her frame from behind. Then, to her shock, he slowly removed the blue towel wrapping her. The towel slipped off her body easily and fell into a mess on the floor.

"Oniisan, brother" started Pirika, blushing hard. She instinctively turned around, but Horo's left hand was placed it on her stomach, preventing her from doing so.

Blatantly ignoring her, he used his other free hand to slid it down her smooth body, having being bathed just before, to her luscious breasts. Feeling the nipple of her breast, he froze the hardened nipple.

Pirika recoiled in shock and pleasure. She knew this was wrong. Yet, how could she do anything to him? She might have power over him in training, but this was a completely different situation.

"Oniisan, please…" she moaned his name out softly.

Horo kept silent. He moved his hand to the other breast and felt the nipple. It was soft and supple. He felt her heartbeat, quick yet uncertain, a sign of arousal. Holding the nipple between two fingers, he gently squeezed it before freezing the exposed tip of her breast. Pirika responded with a slight hesitant squirm and a low murmur of pleasure.

Pirika, in an attempt to console herself, told herself he was drunk, even though he had not drank anything last night.

But when his hand, previously on her stomach, slid down past her stomach and neared her private spot, she cried out.

"Horo, please. We're not suppose to…" Horo cut her off, pressing his chin down on her right shoulder to prevent her from squirming.

Keeping his dead silence, he blew gently on her neck, and she felt his cold breath (he's a shaman) caress her body. It was comfortingly nice, yet it unsettled her he was going to do something siblings should never.

Satisfied she stopping moving, Horo proceeded to trace a line along her body to her private spot. His right hand, still on her chest, began to massage her firm breast, occasionally feeling the cleavage of her breast. He traced the line down through the spot, which was already soaking wet. He traced until the wetness stopped, and retraced a line back, lifting his wet finger from her once it hit the perimeter of her private spot. All the while, Pirika could only moan in agonizing pleasure. It was too hard for her to resist such pleasure.

Pirika shuddered, both in delight and horror. How could her dear brother do such a thing?

Horo sucked on his wet finger, tasting her juices. Then, at last, he spoke.

"Did you know you taste so sweet? But one thing I can't believe I haven't even started to have an erection and you're dripping wet down there. You do get excited really fast."

At these words Pirika couldn't help but become more aroused. Her breath became shallow and slowed. Her face became red with embarrassment.

His hands trailed off her, his breath left her body and the frost on her nipple vanished. A gentle lock on the door showed that he had the manners to lock the door once he left. Which totally contradicted his actions for touching her.

A muffled shout echoed through the door.

"I made pancakes. The syrup's in the fridge. Won't be in for training," yelled Horo.

A few moments later, the main front door clicked shut.

Pirika finally understood what he was doing to her. He was teasing her. She had to talk to him.

Inner Spirit: My first one. Please R&R. Will make a sequel, but not too soon.


	2. One Step Closer to Sin

Chapter 2

Pilica hastily dressed herself and flinging the blue towel into the laundry basket, she jogged down the stairs, her blue-white skirt bouncing in her rush.

Her mind buzzed. She had a lot of questions. Well, who wouldn't? Her brother just… She couldn't even think of a word to fit what he did to her.

True enough, the baka had made her breakfast. Hot steaming pancakes lay in a stack in a big white plate. Several packets of maple syrup and a handful of mini-butter boxes lay strewed haphazardly in a mini-basket.

She sighed at the sight. While it was a delight to eat pancakes smothered in maple syrup and lathered in butter, it pained her. It reminded her of him.

Five minutes later, Pirika walked out of her house, in search of her brother. Her brother only went to one place nowadays. Yoh's place.

She sighed heavily again and began her trip to Yoh's place.

She had not walked too far when she reached the first of 4 cross-junctions she had to cross to reach Yoh's place when a blue-haired boy opposite the street strode past her view.

Horo? she thought. Pirika hollered out his name. The figure didn't react. She tried again. It merely produced the same result.

The traffic light blinked red with the green man sign lighting up at the road to her left. She hesitated then crossed over, walking in parallel to the blue-haired figure.

It took another two zebra crossing and a jogging pace to catch up to the blue-haired figure. Her decision proved correct. He was Horo.

"Oniisan!" she cried out. The blue-haired figure spun around, a shock on his face.

"Pirika! What are you doing here?" he began, retracting a hand behind his back.

"What's that? You can't fool me," said Pirika, a stern expression forming on her face.

"Oh nothing," replied Horo innocently. He hung an arm around his younger sister and started walking.

"You're planning to get drunk."

"Huh? What? Oh nothing like that imootosan (younger sister)", said Horo, a innocent smiling face plastered on his face.

"Stop changing the subject."

"I'm not even-"

"I said shut up."

"You didn't-"

"I need to talk to you"

"About-"

"Are you walking home or not?"

"I was-"

"Stop interrupting my speech"

"I'm not-"

"Baka"

Horo decided that, at this point of time, he should just stop talking. Further attempts to do so had merely left him verbally abused.

"You're ignoring me!" cried Pirika, a sullen look forming on her face.

"I'm not-"

"I said shut up right?"

Horo walked the rest of the trip with his mouth shut and ears closed. Having a sister was a pain in the neck.

"Why are we walking this way? Isn't our house that way?" question Pirika.

"Shortcut." That was all he could think of. Actually, he was so annoyed with her incessant chatter he lost track of where he was walking.

The duo ended up in a field across their house after some time. At this point, Pirika became silent. They walked for some distance before coming across an obstacle. A row of thorny bushes. Being the Shaman he was, Horo leapt over easily. But being Horo, he didn't offer to help her across. (The bushes were about thigh high.)

Pirika gave him a death glare and leapt over.

A sudden cry pierced the air. Pirika lay on the ground, clutching her leg.

"You okay?" inquired Horo.

"Do I look okay to you?" fired back Pirika. Horo merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I think I hurt my leg. But I can't really see the wound," said Pirika, scanning her legs for any visible injuries.

"You say it hurts?" asked Horo.

"Yeah, even now."

Horo thought hard. She said she was hurt on her leg, yet he couldn't see any wounds. He stared at the bushes. If he remembered correctly, those were poisonous- A sudden realization hit him.

"Pull up your skirt."

"Huh? What?" replied Pirika, looking completely lost.

"I said-"

"I know what you said. But why?" said Pirika, an uncertain tone creeping into her voice.

"No time to explain. Just close your eyes."

She didn't of course. She watched helplessly as he pulled up her skirt in broad daylight at the side of the road in the middle of nowhere.

He kneeled down. Pirika started to feel uneasy.

His head bent down. Pirika froze in spot, unable to do anything.

Then she saw the wound. A fairly deep cut in her left inner thigh, close to her groin. And something wooden was sticking out.

"This part will hurt," warned Horo. Without waiting for her to brace herself, he pulled out the thorn. A globe of blood seeped out.

Then he bent his head down and sucked on the wound, hard. His cheek brushed against her soft panties. Even though she knew he wasn't trying to touch her like in the morning but she couldn't help but let out a low moan.

Horo straightened up and spat something out from his mouth. He reached down and started to suck hard on her inner thigh.

Pirika couldn't help but feel aroused. She was in the middle of nowhere private, anyone could be seeing her. And her own brother was sucking on her inner thigh. How could she not feel aroused?

Horo straightened up again and spat the same something out. He reached down and sucked on her inner thigh, all the while his cheek brushing against her groin, now noticeably wet. Horo seemed to notice this, and placed a hand on her other inner thigh.

"Oniisan…" moaned Pirika. She knew he had no ill intentions, but now she wasn't sure. Because of that, she didn't know how to react either.

Horo licked her wounded thigh and spat out the poison he had sucked out. Pirika may have been a Shaman, but Shamans were not invincible.

"Done. If I didn't get the poison out soon, who knows what will happen?" said Horo, standing up. He stretched out a hand to her.

Pirika held on his hand and pulled herself up. Somehow, it reminded her when she was small. Pirika blushed hard and kept her face down, embarrassed to face her brother.

"Let's go back home."

Pirika nodded and still holding on to Horo's hand walked home with him.

Upon reaching home Horo made Pirika sit on a table.

"Now what?" asked Pirika curiously.

"My trip with Yoh was not wasted. I've learned other Shamanic Skills other than my ice-based ones."

Pirika could only watch him hungrily as he slid two hands up her left thigh. His hands rested just short of touching her panties. Muttering a few words, Pirika felt an overwhelming sexual tingle in her thighs.

"Your wound's fully healed," said Horo. He turned his back and went to the kitchen.

Pirika was now breathing heavily. She looked at Horo seductively. Should she say it out?

"Horo," she called out. She could still turn back.

"Yes imootosan?" replied Horo, not facing her.

"I want to-" she trailed off. She could still turn back.

"Want what?" said Horo, still having his back face her.

"I want you to teach me-" She could still turn back.

"Teach what?" said Horo, now turning around and facing her. He looked deep into her eyes, trying to see what she had in mind. Pirika opened her mouth. There was no turning back now.

"how to masturbate."

Inner Spirit: Sequel done. I know I shouldn't have left you hanging. If I'm lucky, I can make a sequel before my OBS which is next week.


	3. Reality Hurts

Chapter 3

Horo blinked.

Pirika turned her face away from Horo. She was too embarrassed to look at him. Pirika got off the table she was on and walked to her/his room. (They sleep together remember?)

I just screwed everything up. Now he's gonna hate me for life. thought Pirika.

"You can wait until after I do the dishes right?" called out Horo from the kitchen.

Pirika's hair-shrouded face smiled. Her heart beat so hard at his words. (Her curiosity about his morning behavior was forgotten.)

Pirika walked into the shared bedroom. A huge landscape mirror was fixed onto a wall opposite the bed.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she looked at herself in the mirror.

What have I gotten myself into?

She turned to the entrance of the balcony leading off from the bedroom. Her eyes became drowned in the scenery before her.

Dull clouds floated sleepily across the graying blue sky. It was going to rain. A sudden streak of light far off in the distance erupted from the sky. A lightning bolt.

The familiar and the only footsteps in the house echoed in her mind. She turned her head to the door.

Horo walked into the room. He was breathing hard. He looked at Pirika. Their eyes meet briefly before Pirika broke the contact.

Horo ran a hand across his blue-hair and pulled off the headband that held his hair in place.

Pirika glanced at him. Her heart started to beat fast. She didn't know why, but he looks so hot without the headband.

Horo proceeded to a chair opposite her. He sat down and looked at her. Pirika purposely avoided his gaze.

"You know how to touch yourself?" asked Horo. Pirika, still avoiding his gaze, shook her head.

Horo sighed. He stood up, walked to the bed and positioned himself behind her.

"Like this."

Horo slipped a hand up her shirt, making Pirika recoil in shock. It was scary how invasion of privacy could make her so horny.

His hand continued upwards, sliding under her blue satin bra. His hands finally settled on her breasts. Pirika started to say something. But the sexual feeling of her own brother fondling her breast silenced her.

With his other hand, he began to feel his sister's stomach. It was smooth and had a silky touch to it. Pirika shuddered at his touch.

Then, bringing his head to her ear, he nibbled lightly on her ear. Pirika moaned out in delight. She reclined on her brother's frame, feeling the muscular body with hers.

"You know how to rub yourself?" whispered Horo. Pirika felt something hot grow between her legs and knew she was wet.

Pirika shook her head.

"It starts with an object or your hand," said Horo, whispering and nibbling on her ear.

"Then you moved it down your body," said Horo, sliding the hand on her stomach down. Pirika shifted slightly. She was becoming wetter with every second. Horo slipped his hands past the hem of her skirt. He lifted her satin panties and reached in. He could feel the wetness of her on her satin panties.

"Then you rub your clit," Horo slid his hand till his fingers was just over her clit.

Pirika couldn't take the teasing anymore. She reached down with her hand and grasped her brother's hand.

"Please… Don't tease me…" said Pirika softly. Horo could hear the sexual tension in her voice.

Horo grinned. Without warning, he slipped a finger into her sister's vagina, rubbing the walls of her clit slowly.

Pirika gasped and clutched her brother's invading hand. But that did not stop Horo. It was so arousing to hold her brother's hand which was masturbating her. She looked up and watched intently on the figures in the mirror. It drove her to an extreme state of being aroused of watching her own brother masturbate her in the mirror.

"Oh Horo…" said Pirika, her voice dwindling to a whisper. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the masturbation her brother gave her. The heavy fondling of Horo's hand on her breast, occasionally playing with her hardened nipple, and the sexually stimulating massage her brother was giving her. She couldn't help but moan her brother's name.

The sexual tension in her built up rapidly. She felt something about to burst. She felt a gradual climax of sexual proportions. She never felt like this before. Just short of her reaching that point, Horo stopped.

He pulled his finger out of her and sucked on it. His hand left her breast and retracted to his body.

"Why did you?" started Pirika, but Horo shook his head.

Pirika could feel the pleasure of being masturbated echoing throughout her body.

Horo walked over to the desk below the huge mirror.

Pirika looked at Horo. She slid a hand up her skirt and rested it on her thigh. She desperately wanted to reach that climax. Pirika played with the entrance of her slit. She didn't know whether to masturbate herself now.

Horo pulled a large envelope out. Flipping open the top of the envelope, he tossed the envelope onto the bed, a pile of papers sliding out and resting in a fan shape on the bed.

Pirika pulled out her hand. She desperately wanted to reach that climax. But she guessed her brother wanted her to see the documents.

Turning over on her stomach, she picked through the documents strewn on the bed.

The desire in her still burnt. She could wait.

A click signified that her brother had left the room.

Looking through the papers, she noticed one that stood out from the rest. It was old, older than any of the documents the envelope spat out.

She didn't see finish the documents, but two words which caught her eye was enough to horrify her.

The words HoroHoro and the word,

-adoption.

**Inner Spirit: Haha… Now you get the title of my story? The next story will come in a few days later. Then after that, a week's break for OBS.**


	4. Under the Stars

Inner Spirit: aww… guys spoil me with your sweet reviews….

Chapter 4

A grim silence swept over Pirika. She checked the other papers strewn all over the bed. Articles one after another depicting pictures and stories of siblings who marry their own adopted sibling flooded her sight. There was one case where it even mentioned intercourse between a couple. Pirika held up papers after papers, not believing her eyes. So if he was adopted, she was the first child. It somewhat explained why she had a shaman bodyguard but not Horo.

But if my parents were not his, then who were Horo's parents?

If we were not blood-related at all, does it mean we can date?

Why though, did he still have blue hair? No one in their village had the exact shade of blue or even blue hair.

When did he come to know about this? And why didn't he tell me?

Thousands of questions flittered through her mind. She couldn't take the truth about them and she cradled her head in her arms.

"Oniisan…" she wondered if that was even true.

Pirika wanted to ask so many questions, but was it the right time? What if he got angry? The house was entrusted to him specifically. He could kick me out.

Pirika shook her head. She was thinking too much. They were still brother and sister. Nothing would change that. But can a brother and sister date?

She loved Horo. But was it sibling love? Was it even okay to use the word sibling? Or was it a girl to boy love? Pirika tightened her grip on the piece of paper she was holding.

She had to find Horo.

HoroHoro clutched the two bottles of stout (the stronger version of beer) in his hands, slowly trudging up the stairs to the roof. It was beginning to darken. He was in charge of making dinner, but he couldn't be bothered to think of that. There were more important things to think about. Like Pirika's reaction.

Horo slid open the glass door at the top of the stairs. His bare feet felt cold stone as Horo wandered along the emptiness of the roof, staring into the dying sun.

A soft glow from the sun bathed him in dark light. He walked some distance away from the roof's entrance and sat down on the cool floor.

Placing one bottle down, he thumbed the other bottle in his hand.

Then he realized he'd forgotten the bottle-opener. He stared at the bottle. Even with intense and weird training sessions he'd been attending, none taught him how to use his furyoku to open a damn stout bottle.

Then he did the stupidest thing. He bit a stout bottle. Naturally, the stout bottle didn't open, but Horo managed to cut his bottom lip.

He gave the bottle a death glare.

"Baka," an arm reached out from behind him, a bottle-opener in hand.

"…" Horo took the bottle-opener and snapped open the stout bottle. A fountain of foam bubbled out.

Pirika sat down beside him and snapped open the bottle on the ground.

Without even glancing, he took the bottle from her.

"If you're gonna say I'm too young, mind I remind you I'm only one year younger."

Horo couldn't think of any good answer as she snatched the bottle back, gulping down a solid quarter of the bottle in one shot.

"I'm not responsible for what happens later."

"Same here."

Horo avoided her gaze. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

The duo sat in silence, downing their stouts and getting tipsy. Then a drop of water hit Pirika on the nose.

She immediately looked up and cried out as a drop of water hit her in the eye. A slight drizzle began to pour, wetting the clothing of the two.

Simultaneously, both capped the bottles with their thumbs. The duo looked at each other and blushed at their actions.

By the time the rain started to pour heavily (in I-can't-see-more-than-20-meters heavily), both were huddled close and slightly drunk. The bottles rolled into some forgotten corner of the roof.

"You cut your lip," said Pirika, eyeing the said lip.

"It's healed already," replied Horo.

"If you let me kiss it, it will heal faster, (their parents used to kiss their injuries, saying it'll heal faster.)" retorted Pirika, pouting her lips.

Horo, his normally spiked-up hair fallen over his head due to the rain, looked away.

Pirika moved into a position in front of Horo, where her knees was on either side of Horo's crossed legs.

Touching his face with one hand, she turned Horo's face so he looked into her eyes, but with a sense of guilt hidden inside.

Horo wanted to look away, but something about her captivating sight kept him leashed to her. Her wet clothes clung onto her, making her undergarments visible. He could clearly see her nipple beginning to harden.

Her soaked hair was pulled to a side, covering one side of her face. Horo couldn't help but feel attracted to her.

His heart skipped a beat when she reached forward and started to suck on his lower lip. He could feel her warmth as their lips touch. He ran an eager hand down her frame, feeling her curves and her shivering from the cold.

Horo was built to withstand cold, but she had not reached such level of endurance. He pulled her closer to him, fell back on to his back, and transformed the sucking on his lip into a passionate kiss.

Pirika had anticipated this and pulled closer to him. She drove her mouth deeper into his and felt his hungry mouth with her tongue. Horo gladly parted and tasted her tongue. Horo ran a hand down her head, sliding it past her stomach and running it up again, feeling the soft fabric of her soaked bra.

In one fluid motion, he broke the kiss and pulled off her shirt, revealing a shivering body. Pirika smiled at her brother and reunited the kiss, this time playing the same game, teasing his nipples till they were hard then breaking the kiss and lifting his shirt off him.

Horo grimaced as slid two hands down his chiseled body and played with the edge of his wet shorts. He broke the kiss and leant forward, nibbling affectionately on her ear. Pirika moaned in delight and sucked on his neck. It was Horo's turn to moan when Pirika delved her hands into his shorts and felt for his penis. She began to lovingly stroke it when he unbuckled her wet bra. In return, she pulled at his short. He lifted his lower torso up as she slowly slid the wet clothe off him.

Horo felt her bare back up to just below the shoulder blades, then slid his hands around her, cupping her breasts in his hands.

Pirika gasped hard as she bit into his neck. Sucking on it, she pulled their bodies closer. The rain pitter-pattered softly down on them, raising the sexual atmosphere by several notch.

Horo welcomed the pain as an agonizing pleasure and pulled at her swollen nipples slick with rain.

Pirika muffled a cry of pleasure. She could feel her soaked panties getting heavily by the second.

Horo groped and played with Pirika's soft breast. With his other hand, he slid it down her wet body and rubbed her on the panties where he knew her wet clit was.

Pirika clutched Horo's back hard, digging her fingers into the flesh, trying to ease her overwhelming sexual tension.

"Please Horo, don't tease me anymore, I can't take it…" moaned Pirika into Horo's ear.

Horo knew that if he stripped her completely and took her, it would be over too soon. He loved the situation. Sibling sex under the rain in the starry night. It was almost too much to handle.

Horo teased his younger sister's wet panties of her beautiful body. Pirika began to feel slightly giddy. The alcohol was making her drowsy. With the sex, Pirika couldn't control her will well. She was in complete submission to her brother. A slave to a master.

"Come on Horo, don't play with me. I want you to be serious," said Pirika, reaching down and slowly removing his boxers. She could feel the bulge beneath the boxes and she was itching to suck it.

Horo merely smiled and put a finger to her lips. Pirika glared back playfully and pouted her lips at him. Her hands groped his lower torso dangerously.

"Open your mouth," ordered Horo. Pirika looked at him quizzically then followed his orders. Horo shoved her wet panties into her mouth.

Pirika instinctively pulled up both of her hands, trying to remove the panties in her mouth which tasted somewhat bittersweet.

Horo held her hands and rolled over, pinning her two hands above her and kissed her. He tasted her panties, gasped at the exotic taste and used his tongue to secure it tightly in her mouth.

Pirika struggled, but to no avail. The alcohol weakened her will greatly and for once, she was absolutely helpless. She tried to cough, but the makeshift-mouth gag stayed stuck. She tried to speak, but her words came out jumbled and soft.

Horo froze her hands to the cold ground, numbing her hands and constricting movements. Then he kissed a path to her breasts, where he took one into his mouth and sucked hard on it, licking the rain water of her firm breasts, nibbling on her hard nipples and occasionally biting lightly on her breasts.

Pirika struggled to find some ways to ease her agonizing pleasure. Her hands clawed the air, her body was firmly pinned down by Horo's. She couldn't scream, much less say anything. Tears of frustration poured down her face. It felt so good, but she couldn't do anything.

Horo sensed her emotions and brought his face close to hers. He whispered to her, his breath caressing her teary face.

"Shush now Pirika, don't struggle." At this point of time he reached down and inserted a finger into her swollen vagina. Pirika screamed, though no one could hear her, being gagged. She bucked hard, pushing up her torso trying to get more of the fingering her brother was doing to her.

Horo grinned at her, resumed his sucking on her breast, now switching over to the other breast. He pressed a hand down on her stomach, preventing her from trying to buck. Although it was raining heavily and cold, since they were naked, but he could feel a sense of comforting warmth coming from her.

He looked over at the breast he was sucking previously on and smirked at the raw bite marks he gave her.

He kissed down to her navel, and then traced a line with his tongue down to her pulsating vagina.

"Spread your legs wide sister dear," commanded Horo. She gladly parted her legs. Horo held her legs and widened them abit more.

Pirika felt the physical stress on her legs but she was in no power to do anything.

Stroking her inner thigh, sending her moaning, her kissed her extremely wet vagina. Like a reflex, she retracted her legs. Unluckily for her, Horo had kept open her legs with his hands.

She mumbled something out. Horo knew what she wanted. She'd want a hot tongue licking her vagina and some heavy fingering.

Horo sucked hard on her vagina, causing her to make muffled noises. He sucked until he felt her orgasm coming and shifted his ministrations to her inner thighs. It was enough to keep her high, but not enough to give her an orgasm.

Horo lifted his head from her body and stroked his hard penis. He stared hard at her vagina. He'd never had any kind of orgasm without usage of his hands. He wonder what kind of orgasm it'd feel like.

He rubbed the tip of his penis against Pirika's vagina. She writhed in pleasure. Once he'd lubricate his penis sufficiently with her dripping juices, he thrust his penis deep into her ass, causing her to buck hard. Horo stopped. The sensual pleasure of his penis entering a girl's ass was too much for him. Pulling himself together, he began a rhythmic pumping on her, letting both come close to an orgasm, then stop. She'd make some noise (she was making noise all the way, since her mouth was gagged with her own panties), then he'd resume again.

Horo concentrated, and formed an icy dildo with his shaman powers. Without showing it to Pirika, he slid it into her swollen vagina. The prospect of being double fucked was so intensifying she kept silent, squeezing her eyes shut to try and ease the sexual feeling.

He slid his throbbing penis out and slid another icy dildo into her anus. He was going to make her have multiple orgasms.

Turning his body so that his penis face her mouth, he released her numb hands from the ice and pulled the panties out of her mouth.

Immediately, she reached up and sucked hard on his penis. Horo jerked. He didn't expect that from her. He tried to get her to release her vice-like grip on his penis but she was one difficult customer. She deep-throated it, causing Horo to moan out loudly. It was a mistake to let her free.

Horo could feel his orgasm coming on too quickly. He didn't want that. He reached down and pressed one hand on her breast, trying to pull free of her grip. In return, the female shaman formed her own icy dildo and without a thought for Horo, thrust the icy dildo into his anus.

Horo screamed, his own medicine too much for him to take.

He felt the rising build of a powerful orgasm and desperately tried to stop it.

"P-Piri…" started Horo but was immediately silence when she wrapped his penis in her warm tongue.

"P-Pirika, s-stop…" She deep throated it, then reached forward with her tongue and sucked on his balls.

Horo jerked again and decided that he couldn't take it anymore. He was going to orgasm. Horo began to kiss her vagina and stroked her inner thigh.

Pirika felt the building up of her own orgasm. When Horo pressed two fingers deep into the warmth of her vagina, she bucked hard and felt her first orgasm. Horo sucked all the juices that shot out from her sensitive vagina into his mouth.

He felt his own orgasm, then at the last second, Pirika released her grip on his penis and in a tangle of movement, pulled out the icy dildo that caused her so much sexual discomfort and shoved Horo's throbbing penis deep into her sensitive vagina. She screamed loudly at the touch of his penis entering into her sacred area.

Horo gasped hard too and pulled at her tits, kissing her hard. Pirika felt the overwhelming sensation and groaned hard. Then she felt her second orgasm building. At the last point of her climax, Horo pulled hard at her breasts, kissed her hard, feeling her mouth with his tongue and pulled the dildo in her anus out.

The experience was so intensifying that her orgasm lasted a few seconds. She tensed her muscles, felt the dildo in her ass slid out and ejaculated hard, enveloping Horo's penis in a wave of her juices, locking his penis in her vagina's grip..

Horo, at this point, cum into her vagina, ejaculating hard into her and his mind exploded. He'd never felt ejaculation without hands and this was his first time. Horo screamed out loud, climaxed again as his penis shot a second load into her.

Both now spent, they kissed each other one more time and fell asleep in the pounding rain, naked and vunerable.

Horo looked into his sister's eyes and smiled. He hugged her close to him and closed his eyes. A shooting star marked the day that two siblings took their virginity from each other.

**Inner Spirit: okay guys, this should be my final piece. I can't write anymore. Going away for a week due to OBS. Besides, the exams are coming. R&R yeah? Love you guys.**


End file.
